1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a shed format ion device for use in weaving. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shed formation device which is particularly useful in weaving narrow strips of fabric. Most particularly, the present invention relates to a shed forming device which is useful in an automatic seaming apparatus which is used to join the fabric ends to render the fabric endless.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is known to join woven fabrics in order to render them endless. Likewise, it is known to join the ends of a woven fabric through a process of reweaving. In the known processes, the ends of the fabric to be joined are processed so as to produce a yarn fringe which is comprised of yarns from the fabric body. The fringe yarns from each end are then interwoven, generally in the same repeat pattern as the remainder of the fabric, with a system of yarns selected in accordance with the original yarns that were interwoven with the fringe. Through this reweaving process, the resulting fabric is endless and has the same general construction throughout its length.
In the prior art, it is been known to join the fabrics through manual procedures , semiautomatic procedures and automatic procedures. In connection with forming the weaving shed, standard loom harnesses, dobby movements and a Jacquard movement have been utilized to form the shed. Although the semiautomatic and automatic devices of the prior art have produced some improvement over the manual procedure, the prior art devices exhibit three principal flaws . One, the shed formation devices do not easily accommodate changes in the weave pattern. Two, the join speed of the prior art devices is limited by the speed of the shed formation. Three, the need for mechanical interconnection, generally, means that the shed formation control device and the actual shed formation apparatus must be positioned close to each other.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a shed formation apparatus that can easily accommodate a change of weave patterns and can achieve shed formation speeds not available with the prior art devices.